


Nothing is perfect but your imperfections are quaint

by classicpleistocene



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek's point of view, Social Media, a day late because I was busy, otabek is in love, yuri uses snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: Otabek started using Instagram because of Yuri, but it could be very well said that Yuri started using Snapchat because of Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Otayuri Week 2017 ♥
> 
> -Title is from the song "Bloodsport" by Raleigh Ritchie-
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@cl_pleistocene](https://twitter.com/cl_pleistocene) or [on Tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/).

Otabek started using Instagram because of Yuri, but it could be very well said that Yuri started using Snapchat because of Otabek.

It wasn’t that Yuri didn’t have the app on his phone - he seemed to have all of them. But it just never occurred to him that he could actually _use_ it, or so he told Otabek, when he was already so popular on Instagram.

Otabek took pride in knowing that Yuri had started doing something, anything, because of him. He also asked himself exactly how it had happened that Yuri listened to him, when he didn't listen to anybody else. Not to Yakov, certainty not to _Victor Nikiforov_. Yet he had listened to him when he had asked him to try using Snapchat, Otabek's favorite app.  
  
_(He didn't want his hope that Yuri might feel something more than friendship for him to be fueled by such a trivial thing.)_

 _(But what if?)_ __  
  
And Yuri, being Yuri, had quickly taken over the app and made a huge following in no time. Otabek was equal parts amused and proud.

Yuri's daily stories were simply perfect. He always showed himself at his best, with a perfect selfie at the ice rink or at the mall looking for yet another tiger print shirt. He only took pictures at first, not unlike the ones he posted on Instagram, but soon enough he began -with little help from Otabek, though if Yuri had asked, he would have certainly helped him make sense of the app sooner- grasping all the possibilities that this other app offered, and he began filming himself and the people around him, taking advantage of the many filters he could use, and even challenging himself to use as many and as creatively as he could during any given day. He showed himself as a true brat, even more so than he let out on other social media, and his online persona seemed to only fuel the huge audience, mostly consisting of teenage girls. His snarky comments had the Yuri's Angels swoon over his "bad boy attitude in a kitten body".

Otabek witnessed all of this mostly indirectly, having to follow Yuri from distance most of the year, but sometimes Yuri told him some behind the scenes anecdotes whenever they messaged (every day) or skyped (mostly only on weekends). And when they managed to meet, at competitions or when Yuri spent his summer in Almaty with him, Yuri made sure that Otabek was the focus of his Snapchat stories (and Instagram feed too, of course).

That did little to turn off the chatter of theirs being something more than friendship _(oh, how much Otabek wished for the chatter to be true)_. Yuri, or Otabek himself, following his lead, never released any public statement on the matter, and they never addressed it between themselves either.

They didn’t need to, not yet. It was enough for now to share this deep friendship, not Otabek’s first, but the first that made him realize that _friendship_ was not just the name given to a type of relationship, but a _feeling_. Until it had developed into something more, at least for Otabek.

Yuri’s friendship came sudden and it was all-encompassing and all-consuming since the moment they decided that _yes,_ they’d be friends. It was a motorcycle that did 0-to-100 miles an hour in a few seconds.

Yuri didn’t spare him anything, and buried him under as many messages as he could, and after he started using Snapchat, he started sending him dozens of snaps as well.

These were clearly only meant for Otabek.

The ones in his still-dark bedroom, where his hair was ruffled from sleep, a hand covering half of his face, as if every day he forgot about how blinding the built-in flash was.

The ones where Yuri's cat was sprawled on his belly and Otabek could see the hem of Yuri's boxers.

_(Did Yuri realize it?)_

The selfie right after Yuri left the ice rink and his hair clang to his sweaty, scowling face, no filters and the caption "I landed on my fucking ass today".

The ones where he was in the middle of devouring the _pirozhki_ his grandpa made, crumbles all over his face.

Otabek found it so endearing that Yuri clearly thought of him whenever he decided to take these snaps. That Yuri was able, was _willing,_ to ditch his façade and show himself weak, loving, _imperfect._

But to Otabek, his Yura _(no, not his) (not yet)_ was perfect in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear feedback, especially constructive criticism, so please hit me with your comments ♥


End file.
